Organization 16
by RunawayCosplay
Summary: When kingdom hearts is complete and the Organization 13 has 2 new members what will happen? its T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Organization 16**

**Note: this has a lot of OOCness and has some OCs and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PEOPLEZ!**

**Intro: This is an alternate part where no one has died yet, everyone (Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Sora) goes to school. Xemnas called everyone to meet in the meeting room (you know that room with the really long chairs) early this morning. It's about 7am now.**

Axel: (slouched in his chair) ~wines~ why are we here??! I was sleeping ya know

Saix: ~yells~ shut up number 8, this is important

Xemnas: thank you Saix. Yes this IS very important, we have 2 new members

Demyx: oh who who who who *bouncing in his seat*

Zexion: *looks up from his book* calm down Demyx

Xade: (you say it like Zade) (has her hood covering her face) ~starts giggling~

Xemnas: we has number 15

Lexi: (was laying sideways in her chair) *stands up and removes her hood* Hello I am Lexi (has an English accent and is holding a sketch book)

Xemnas: then we have number 16

Xade: *leaps up and takes off her hood* (extremely hyper and excited) hi Im Xade

Lexi: calm down Xade

Xade: ~blushes~ sorry Lexi

Larxene: ~growls/mumbles~ aww man more girls

Xemnas: make them welcome and be nice, especially you Larxene, you are excused, so get out of my sight

Xade and Lexi: *jumps out of their seats and run off*

12pm Xade's Room

Xade: (jumping on her bed) ~whines~ Lexi I wanna meet the other members

Lexi: in a minute, Im drawing something

Xade: *falls next to Lexi* ~sigh~ what are you drawing this time?

Lexi: BB of course ^^ *puts her pencil down* ok we can go now

Xade: FINNALY!! IM STARVING!! *grabs Lexi's hand and drags her to the kitchen*

In the Kitchen

Axel: hey Dem, what do ya think of the noobs?

Demyx: they look like lots of fun ^^, expecially that Xade girl

Axel: I wonder what their powers are

Xade: *walks in still dragging Lexi by her arm* hey guys whats to eat? (has a lighter English accent than Lexi, kind of American too)

Lexi: XADE LET GO!!! *pulls her hand away* I shouldn't of have you that pixie sticks

Xade: ~whines~ why?! Im that hyper, remember that party we went to and…

Lexi: don't remind me

Xade: *grabs 2 slices of pizza* here Lexi *gives her a slice*

Lexi: thanks *eats it*

Axel: so you two are girls huh? (Awkward and trying to start a conversation)

Lexi: last time I checked yeah

Demyx: ~happy as usual~ so what are your powers?

Xade: um…we…don't…know ^^;

Axel: oh, well what do you guys like to do

Lexi and Xade: Draw

Lexi: and write of course

Marluxia: *skips in* well look at the friendships in the making, hi im Marluxia *smiles*

Xade: *gives him a hug and looks up at him* him im Xade *smiles with sparkles*

Marluxia: OMG YOUR SO DARN CUTE! *picks her up and starts rubbing his cheek on her's*

Xade: um thanks, can you put me down, your kinda crushing me

Marluxia: *stops rubbing* oh yes *puts her down* sorry

Xade: its ok *smiles*

Lexi: Xade I'll be in my room, I have to finished my deformed Chihuahua

Xade: kay, I don't think it's a deformed Chihuahua!

Lexi: what ever, just don't get into too much trouble *walks away*

Demyx: so do you like music?

Xade: I LOVE music, well I'll see you two later?

Axel" where ya goin'?

Xade: im going to explore, you know anyone I should stay away from?

Demyx: you'll know when you see them

Roxas: *runs in* TOMORROW'S HALLOWEEN!!!

Demyx: ~excited~ yea, we get to dress up and there's a party too!!

Xade: better go, bye *runs out into the hallway*

Xigbar: Hey your one of the new dudettes

Xade: *smiles* yeah, im Xade

Xigbar: well Xade, can you sew?

Xade: yeah, what do you need to sew?

Xigbar: follow me and I'll show you

Xade: kay ^^

In Xigbar's Room

Xade: what do you need me to do?

Xigbar: I need you to fix my pants for my costume, they ripped

Xade: sure, that's easy *starts fixing the pants*

Xigbar: so what are you dressing up as?

Xade: I think I'll go as a rocker chick

Xigbar: cool, do you have the right clothes?

Xade: no not really *finishes sewing* there done

Xigbar: looks brand new. Hey Xemnas might take you and the other dudette shopping in town, so you'll find something there

Xade: thanks Xiggy *smiles*

Xigbar: here's the pay *gives her a giant chocolate bar*

Xade: *takes a bite* thanks Xiggy *runs off*

Saix: ~yells~ NUMBER 16!!!

Xade: ok, I just have to get Le…

Lexi: *appears out of nowhere* did someone say shopping?

Xade: ~giggles~ Saix is taking us costume shopping

Saix: ~growls~ follow me you two *opens a portal and goes shopping with Xade and Lexi*


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning in Xade's room (5am)

Demyx: *bursts into Xade's room* ~sing song voice~ morning Xade!

Xade: *so surprised she falls out of bed* ~shocked/scared~ w-what are you doing Demyx?!

Demyx: ~sad~ sorry, if you don't want me here I can go *starts to leave*

Xade: no Demyx, don't leave, I'm not mad, just a bit surprised

Demyx: oh…. ~excited~ what are you dressing as?

Xade: um a rocker chick *gets up and stretches* why are you up so early?

Demyx: I was doing my hair… come one and get dressed!!

Xade: ok ok *grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom*

Demyx: *summons his sitar and starts playing a sweet, but spooky tune*

Xade: *walks out* what do you think?

Demyx: *his sitar disappears into a bunch of bubbles* just stay away from Luxord and strip poker and you'll be good

Xade: um thanks…I think? Now what do you wanna do?

Demyx: Xaldin says we can help decorate the cookies… or was it the cupcakes? Hmmm

Xade: ok then, let's go!

In the Kitchen (6am)

Demyx: ~sing song voice~ Xaldin were here to help!

Xaldin: good, just decorate the cupcakes for me Dem Dem

Demyx: okey dokey *starts decorating cupcakes*

Xade: um what about me?

Xaldin: hmm, can you decorate the cake for me? I already put the fondant on, all I need you to do is decorate it

Xade: easy peasy *smiles and stars to decorate the cake in black bats and other Halloween related things*

I hour later

Demyx and Xade: ~singing~ done *smiles*

Xaldin: good, now go on *throws each a cookie* they'll be more after I'm done

Demyx and Xade: thanks *walks into the hallway*

Xade: now what?

Demyx: well usually I play my sitar or bug Axel, but I don't want you getting hurt

Axel: *gets out of the portal* someone say my na... *staring at Xade mout agape* wow major hotness!

Xade: hey Axel *smiles* whatcha wearing?

Axel: *gets out of trance and closes his mouth* oh I'm Halloween Axel

Xade: awesome, still no ones up, and I can't bug Lexi cause she's asleep still

Axel: aww poor Xade *pats her head like a puppy*

Vexen: *walks up to them* ah number 16, I need you for an experiment for a few minutes

Demyx: don't do it Xade, he might take all your DNA

Axel: or he might clone

Vexen: I CAN hear you, you know ~mumbles~ what ever happened to respect you elders?

Xade: sure, it'll give me something to do

In Vexen's Lab

Vexen: so you still haven't found your power, am I right?

Xade: yeah, me and Lexi don't know yet

Vexen: well lets get a scan of you *scans her and looks at his computer* oh my!

Xade: what is it?

Vexen: it seems you have a mix of three powers

Xade: really!! What are they?

Vexen: gravity, like Xigbar, water, like Demyx, and fire, like Axel

Xade: OMG cool!! *jumps up and hovers a bit before going to the ground*

Vexen: your powers are settling in, good, now try and summon your weapon

Xade: how?

Vexen: try and do different poses and make sure you concentrate

Xade: ok *does a few poses before an electric violin appears in a burst of flames* I did it!!

Vexen: very good, this must be studied more *goes 3to his computer* you may go

Xade: kay *her electric violin disappears into many bubbles and she runs out into the hallway and right into Demyx* OMG sorry Dem ~blushes~

Demyx: what did he do to you *looking at her* you look normal

Xade: ~laughs~ he just wanted to figure out my powers and weapon

Demyx: ~excited~ and??

Xade: ~confused~ and what?

Demyx: what's your powers?!

Xade: well I have…three…water

Demyx: ~squeals~ you have mine!? GREAT

Xade: that's not all…gravity

Demyx: like Xiggy?! Lucky ~pouts~ I wanna float upside down

Xade: ~laughs~ and fire

Axel: *appears in front of them* someone say fire?

Demyx: yeah ~excited~ Xade has mine, yours, and Xiggy's powers!

Axel: damn! I knew you were hot, but not that hot!

Xade: thanks…I think *starts walking off*

Demyx and Axel: where ya going?

Xade: I have to wake up Lexi

Axel and Demyx: were coming *follows Xade into Lexi's room*

In Lexi's Room (8am)

Xade: *burst in with Axel and Demyx* LEXI WAKE UP!!!

Lexi: I'm already awake and dressed, so no need to shout Xade (running around in a circle)

Xade: what are you doing Lexi?

Lexi: trying to fix my wing

Xade: ill do it *straightens the wing* there!

Axel: ~wolf howls~ ow an evil fairy and a rocker chick! That is sexy!

Lexi: perv!

Axel: I'm not a perv

Lexi: sure, sure, Xade having fun yet?

Xade: yeah, but it's kinda boring at the moment

Lexi: yeah, I wish we were school again though

Xade: yea that was fun

Zexion: *walks out of a portal* hey, what's up?

Xade: ~fan girl squeals~ ZOMG!!! You're dressed as a wolf boy! CUUUTTEE!!

Zexion: ~sarcastic~ tthhaannnkkss

Axel: what brings ya here?

Zexion: I smelled you three and wondered why you are up so early

Demyx: well I woke Xade up at 5 so we could help Xaldin cook

Zexion: ahh, did you figure out your powers yet?

Lexi: nope

Xade: yep *smiles*

Zexion: *small smile* I want to see you fight

Xade: no way, it's too early…and, and I'm wearing my good clothes

Axel: wimpy girl, I bet you still haven't even mastered your powers yet!

Xade: *sticks her tongues out at Axel and runs off*

Demyx: Xade wait *chases after her*

Lexi: looks like someone has a crush on Xade

Zexion *looks down at the floor and sheds a silent tear*

Back to Xade

Xade: ~crying~ (still running) leave me alone Demyx

Demyx: not until you stop running

Xade: no! *goes into a room, but Demyx does not follow* good he didn't follow me

Saix: ~growls~ who come's into my room!

Xade: *frozen in fear* Xa-Xad-Xade

Saix: Xade? Come here

Xade: *walks over to Saix (he's sitting in the dark staring at Kingdom Hearts* y-ye-yes Saix?

Saix: why are you crying?

Xade: *wipes her tears away* no reason, why would you care?!

Saix: Xemnas told me to look after you…you know be a fatherly figure

Xade: what about Lexi?

Saix: he's looking after Lexi *picks her up and places her on his bed*

Xade: thanks Saix *looks at Kingdom Hearts*

Saix: ~sigh~ do you like my costume? (Not good at parenting thing)

Xade: *looks at Saix* a fallen angle? It looks awesome on you *smiles* ~sigh~ its boring here

Saix: this IS only your second day, but yeah it does get boring sometimes

Xade: *looks back at Kingdom Hearts, her golden eye sparkles in the moonlight (the other eye is covered by her bangs)*

Demyx: *bangs on the door* ~yells~ Xade?! Is Saix eating you??!!

Saix: ~yells~ go away Demyx!! Xade doesn't feel well

Demyx: ~sad~ oh…well ok…just tell her I'll see her at the party later *walks off*

Saix: ~sarcastic~ oh…we made him sad

Xade: *munch on the chocolate bar Xigbar gave her* this IS good chocolate!

Saix: where'd you get that from?

Xade: Xigbar, I fixed his costume, so for pay he gave me this

Saix: ahh, well what do you want to talk about?

Xade: nothing really *kisses the middle of Saix's X* thanks for getting Demyx away *walks out into the hallway* ~sigh of relief~ Demyx's gone

Zexion: (right behind her) why are you so relieved that he's gone?

Xade: ~yelp~ oh Zexy you scared me!

Zexion: you didn't answer my questions and don't call me that

Xade: ~sigh~ no reason; I just don't want to fight until I get my powers sorted out

Zexion: oh, well Xemnas wants me and you to pick up his custom costume

Xade: ok, were is it?

Zexion: ~growls~ Atlantica

Xade: what's wrong with that…unless you can't swim

Zexion: *opens a portal* let's just go *drags Xade through the portal to Atlantica*

In Atlantica

Xade: OMGIHAVEATAIL!!!!!

Zexion: *small laugh* come on *grabs her hand and leads her to Ursula's Cave*

Xade: is this the person who made the costume?

Zexion: yep *knocks on the entrance*

Ursula: *opens the door* ah yes the Sephiroth costume *shoves it into Xade's hands* now go *slams the door in their faces*

Zexion: ok then... *swims with Xade past the Atlantic Castle and freezes*

Xade: what's wrong Zexy? *waves her hand in his face*

Zexion: *goes pale* S-So-Sora saw us

Donald Duck: hey Sora isn't that a Nobody from the Organization 13?

Sora: yeah it is (talking to Zexion) why are you here?

Zexion: (frozen stiff and is holding Xade's wrist)

Goofy: he must be kidnapping that mermaid

Xade: huh? (Confused)

Donald Duck: he must be taking her to Xemnas, just look how he's holding her

Sora: *summons his keyblade* get away from her you Nobody

Xade: Zexy snap out of it we need to go!

Zexion: *gets out of trace* huh?

Xade: ~whispers~ we need to go before he attacks you *starts swimming with Zexion*

Goofy: he's getting away with the girl!!! (Author's note: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!)

Sora: *swims off and blocks Zexion and Xade*

Xade: ~whispers in Zexion's ear~ swim off without me; I'll meetcha at the party

Zexion: ~whispers~ no way! Xemnas will kill me as well as Saix if they figure out I left you with Sora

Xade: *gives him the costume* ~whispers~ he doesn't know I'm part of the Org. Now go!!

Zexion: fine, meetcha at the party *swims off into a portal*

Donald Duck: aw man he got away

Sora: it doesn't matter, we have the girl *swims to Xade and puts his hands on her bare shoulders* are you ok?

Xade: *stares daggers at Sora* ….

Goofy: why won't she talk?

Sora: don't know…lets take her to the king

Back at the Castle-That-Never-Was

Zexion: ~huff, puff~ (tired from swimming)

Demyx: ~happy~ hey Zexy, where's Xade? Xemnas said she went with you to Atlantica

Zexion: ah well we came across Sora and he thought that she was my captive and…

Demyx: ~yells~ YOU LEFT HER WITH SORA??!!!?

Zexion: don't worry he doesn't know that she's apart of the Organization and she promised she'll be back for the part…

Demyx: ~mean/dangerous/serious~ I'm gonna go get her

Zexion: but Sora will **KILL YOU!!**

Demyx: no he wont, I'll sneak in, grab her, and come right back *portals to Atlantica*

* * *

I wonder what will happen next? (i know i left a cliff hanger, but i had to ^^


End file.
